Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Mars Children
by Supurrkitty
Summary: A war is about to begin that will bring to light many a mystery


Title: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Mars Children

Author: Supurrkitty

Disclaimer: Don't own show, blah blah blah….

Chapter One

In the year AC 180 a project began, adapted from the current test tube and cloning projects of the age, to provide a new way of cloning for more efficient beings. These beings were meant to be used as military workers, soldiers, pilots, and even engineers. Many had been successfully cloned in the years that followed. Unfortunately, many were unsuccessfully cloned as well and the results were never completely satisfactory. Each clone was stronger, faster, smarter, and more resilient than the previously created clone. This project was eventually found out by The Alliance and shut down. All the clones were ordered to be sent to orphanages, though the authority willingly looked the other way if some were to be "disposed" of. This would have been permanent were it not for Dr.Selsam and two of the most respected scientists on the project. They moved their experiments from the colonies to Earth, to make themselves inconspicuous. During the move, a small group of clones still remained in the custody of the project workers. These clones were of great import to them, but were also a great liability. They needed to disappear, but they were needed for the deepest plans of the project. So, DNA samples were taken and the clones were prepared for termination. Of the ten clones, eight were terminated.

**_Monday, September 13, AC 203_   
**

**Inter-colony checkpoint satellite   
**

" Kira Collier!"

A mound of soft black curls fell from the hatch at the bottom of the shuttle. They were followed by the upside down head that owned them.

"Yes?" The girl asked, slightly annoyed at seeing one of her own rank yelling for her. He must have been sent.

"There's a call for you," He explained as he stopped just beside the large shuttle.

Kira sighed deeply before pulling her head back in and then sliding out of the hatch feet first. She tried her best to fix her hair and jumpsuit up.

"Alright then, where can I take it?" Kira asked impatiently.

" Conference room," He answered and started walking back to where he came from.

"The conference room?" Kira puzzled, but went in that direction anyways. On her way out of the port she asked a fellow worker to take over for her. She made her way down the hall until she got to the conference room. She sighed again as the metal doors slid up to allow entry, but stiffened as she saw that others inhabited the room before her. Superiors.

She stepped inside, straightened, and saluted. Preventers had acquired all the formalities of a military. The person who led the operations at this checkpoint, her boss, Sally Po, motioned for her to ease and take a seat at the head of the table. She cautiously took a seat and then took a look around. There were two other people in the room other than her and Officer Po. She started to wonder if she really had a call and started to feel rather nervous.

" She looks rather young," The Chinese looking man said towards Sally.

" 22," Sally answered, a small smile on her face, " She's efficient, that much can be said for sure".

Kira felt herself smile slightly at this compliment, but stopped as she saw the other man eyeing her strangely. The Chinese man saw this too, but then looked between Sally and Kira.

" Well, Sally," He ran a hand through his hair and smiled slightly, "If you think she can do it, then I'm sure she'll be perfect".

Kira looked between the two, confused.

"That is, of course, if she agrees," Sally said, glancing over at Kira. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Ah….uh….," Kira recomposed herself quickly, "What exactly are we talking about?"

"You're being recruited for a new research team on Earth," Sally explained, " As sort of a promotion".

"Research?"

" Further information can't be disclosed to you at the moment, I'm afraid," Sally smiled, "But don't worry, this stuff is right up your alley".

"So, will you take the offer?" The Chinese man asked.

"Wufei, don't you think she should be given a little more time?" Sally asked and Wufei looked over at her.

'Wufei? Hm, must be Chang Wufei…. well, if he's involved in this, it could be big….' Kira coughed slightly, "Alright, I'll do it".

" Oh…okay…" Sally looked a little baffled. Wufei just smiled.

"Heh, alright," he said, " I like a quick decision. Oh yeah, we leave tomorrow morning, have your stuff ready tonight."

"Alright, now we'll leave you to take your phone call," Sally said as they all stood up.

"There's a phone call?" Kira asked.

"Didn't you get the message?" Sally winked at her.

"Wait," Kira said to Sally as she went to leave after the others, "Who was that other guy?"

"George Breyer," Sally replied, "He's taking over around here for me, I'll be going with you".

"Oh," was all Kira could think to say as Sally left the room. She turned towards the big screen on the conference room wall and hit the button to bring up the call. The screen lit up.

"Father!"

" Have you made your decision?" He asked seriously.

"Uh…" The surprise had clouded her brain, but she quickly got things cleared up, "Oh yes, I'll be going back to Earth".

"Good," He nodded with a smile, "I'll be meeting up with you there, it's been a while since I've been able to see you".

"Yeah," Kira sighed, " Any word from Mother and Umeko?"

He simply shook his head.

"I see," she frowned, but then smiled back at the screen, " I guess I'll be seeing you soon".

"Alright," Her father smiled, " I'll have a favor to ask of you as well, it requires a ball gown".

"Oh boy…" Kira mumbled.

"Take care, honey,"

"You too, dad"

**The Red Colonies: Mars mining company   
**

Quatre Winner and other businessmen were sitting in one of the company's conference rooms with one of its representatives, discussing their dealings.

"As of right now, our dealings are limited," The man explained, " We need to expand our project further before we can make so many big deals at once, so of course they will go to the highest bidders."

" This isn't just a matter of money, though," Quatre explained, "This is about the survival of humans in outer space. The soils are needed for farming and the metals for building".

"Your company is starting to sound more along the lines of real estate, Mr. Winner," The man said, "It sounds like it's more about money to you than you're willing to admit".

"And you are forgetting where your money is coming from," Quatre shot back, "I expect to receive what is ordered and paid for. I don't leave any project half done. If you ever expect future business from my company, you will do what you have promised instead of selling what I have already paid for off to others".

"…" The man sighed, then looked down at his laptop for a moment, "Mr. Winner, your order will be delivered to you as company priority".

"Good," Quatre stood up, "That's all I needed to hear, I'll be leaving now".

Quatre and two of his business partners left the room and headed towards the shuttle bay. Quatre sighed and stopped suddenly to look out a massive window at the surface of Mars, partially defaced by mining. With how abundant the planet was, there's no way they could really run low on supplies so quickly. Unless they were impossibly busy. Or maybe it had something to do with the work force. What kind of people could they get to work under these kinds of conditions, anyway, Quatre wondered. Quatre shook his head and continued walking. Mars was beautiful, in its own way, but something about it made Quatre nervous.

"Oh well," Quatre sighed as he finally took a seat on his own shuttle, " At least I don't have to stay here….too busy for that…"

Quatre looked out the window as the shuttle started to leave Mars' surface and head into space.

" Wonder what the guys would think of me now…" He thought and then laughed.

His laughter was cut short, however, when something caught his eye. As quick as he saw it, it was gone.

" It can't be…" Quatre mumbled, "they…wouldn't….no, not now…"

He gazed at the spot that he had seen the glimmer of moving metal as it got smaller and smaller.

" Well, I can ask them when I get to Earth"

_Tuesday, September 14, AC 203_

**Earth/Europe/German province/near Berlin  
**

" Home, home, home….I'm home!" Duo called into the house as he finally unlocked it and stepped inside the kitchen of his apartment. He flung his keys onto the counter and placed his briefcase on the table as he walked towards the door that lead to the front room. It flung open before he could get to it and the small, yet pregnant figure of Haruki walked through.

" We have company," she said quickly as she hugged Duo.

"Company?" Duo sighed as they made their way into the living room, "Good Lord, who now?"

"Guess," A familiar, deep voice came from the couch.

"You weren't supposed to hear that, Heero," Duo said as Heero stood up from the couch, he smiled, "Nice to see you're still alive, but then you've always been like a cockroach".

"Heh," Heero chuckled, "It hasn't been that long, just a couple of years".

"But then, it only takes a second to die," Duo said and motioned for Heero to take a seat as he did.

"Excuse me, I'll leave you two alone," Haruki said and then left the room.

" Hm," Heero watched Haruki leave, "that explains a little"

"Explains what?" Duo asked

" Why you've not kept in contact with anyone but Quatre, even then not as often," Heero explained, "You might be surprised, but the others are still seeing each other pretty frequently".

"Even you, huh?" Duo smiled, "Must be Preventers then. Me, I've stumbled upon a much more demanding style of life and landing myself a decently boring job to provide for it. I have a family to take care of now".

" Well, I didn't come here to gloat about my exciting single life or anything," Heero laughed.

"I know," Duo sighed, "You came about the Gundams".

"Hm, quite the intuition still," Heero commented.

"Naw, Quatre told me when you guys started on them, I figured I'd be seeing someone familiar soon enough," Duo waved it off, "Though, I have to say, your reasons for coming aren't exactly welcome"

"Sorry," Heero shrugged, " But your help is definitely needed. We can't find the right kind of people anymore"

"Well, that's certainly up for debate"

"Which part?"

" Hm, both really…" Duo scratched his head, "The fact that you can't find the right kind of people could be proof that my help really isn't needed"

"Or the fact that those with the skills to help are engaged in work elsewhere could suffice as proof that your help is needed"

"Oh. So you have a sufficient threat that would suggest that?"

"…We think so," Heero paused and scratched his head, " In the asteroid belt. Resources are being eaten up other than the normal mining procedures and the destruction rate of the machines has gone up above the normal percentage of casualties from asteroids."

" You don't think it's just a fluke?" Duo asked, but knew it was probably no use questioning Heero at this point.

"Well, let's just say that at this rate, the company in charge of mining in the asteroids will be out of business in five months. There will be a deeper investigation into this, but extreme caution must be made if manned ships will be sent in".

"Hm," Duo nodded, "Well, I guess that makes sense"

"I'm not saying the Gundams will be used at all, ever, but we need a backup plan in case we can't smooth things over," Heero sighed.  
"It still seems so harsh," Duo sighed, "Who ordered this?"

"Une did, but with great reluctance".

"Well…if it's her and she's obviously thought about it…." Duo stopped and looked over at the doorway where Haruki had suddenly appeared, Heero looked over too. A long silence followed as Duo looked over at Haruki, no emotion showing on either ones faces.

"…" Duo looked down at his hands, then back up at Heero, "Give me some time".

_Thursday, September 16, AC 203_

Earth/Europe/Irish province

"…" Kira paused her folding job to stare off in thought.

Of all the things she had imagined this job might be, this was definitely not one of them.

"Do I object to this…?" Kira asked nobody, "Do I have that option at this point?"

Kira sighed and continued folding and then moving her clothes to her new dresser.

"Well, I get my own room for this, that's something," Kira chuckled, then looked down at her watch and cursed. She had a meeting to get to, one that just happened to be in France. She changed out of her uniform and into some casual clothes and tied her hair back while she grabbed her purse on the way out. She stopped outside her door as she realized she would have to go past the hangar again. She sighed and went on her way towards the elevator. As it went down, different parts of the building came into view, until the wide open space of the hangar showed itself. In it were five huge bulges under their own tarps. She knew exactly what was under each and it gave her an uneasy feeling. Closest to her, though, was another machine, uncovered. The deep red color and the shining in the dead eyes made her feel more than uneasy, it scared her. Of all the Gundams, it was this Epyon remake that chilled her the most.

"Wait," Kira thought out loud… 'Why is it uncovered? Didn't Zechs turn down the offer…?'

She tried to get a closer look at the area around Epyon, but only caught a glimpse of one Heero Yuy before the hangar disappeared from view.

"He's back…" Kira mumbled as she finally stepped out of the elevator, ' Will he pilot Epyon?….What the hell am I talking about, nobody will be fighting, no way…They really don't want to, I can tell…well, the two that I met so far anyways, Wufei, who came to get me, how weird is that…and Trowa, who just arrived yesterday…he was especially sad looking, I wonder why the hell he agreed to this…….Just quit worrying about this, worry about the really scary stuff, like having to greet all of father's business relations and benefactors and such…all those old people…'

_Friday, September 17, AC 203_

Earth/Europe/French Province/Paris

'Why do I get the feeling that I'm always so out of place at these things,' Quatre thought as he walked away from one cluster of conversation and was soon dragged into another, 'Hell, I'm young for the business world in general….at least I'm not shorter than everyone like I used to be…I mean, how are you supposed to make a vicious business deal when they're all staring down at you?'

"Pardon me, Mr. Winner"

Quatre looked around until his eyes rested on a man dressed to serve.

"Yes?"

"There is a call for you," The man said and motioned that he would lead the way.

"Oh…if you'll excuse me," He said to the people with whom he was pretending to hold a conversation with and gave a slight bow of his head, before following the servant.

"Thank you," Quatre said as the man allowed him a private room to take his call. He made his way to sit in front of the vidphone and made sure he had on his business face before answering. He pressed the button.

"Hello Quatre," Sally's face appeared on screen.

"Oh, hi Sally," Quatre relaxed a little, "So, I take it you and Wufei received my message?"

"Yes," Sally said, almost grimly, "That's very troubling news to hear".

"So," Quatre paused slightly, " None of the Gundams were being tested?"

"No, not a single one," Sally shook her head, " We wouldn't think to take them over there even if we were…also, the space modifications aren't finished on any of the models".

"Sounds like a definite no, then," Quatre sighed, " I might just be going crazy from stress, especially after that meeting, that mining company is ruthless".

"Hm, still, it shouldn't be taken too lightly," Sally tapped her finger on her desk, "I'll see what I can do to check into it further, but, as you're probably aware, that company has a a strong hold on that area. They might have to go under investigation as well."

"Great, more bad business…." Quatre grumbled.

"Well," Sally laughed, "that's just the way it goes….by the way, nice suit. Enjoying the ball?"

" It's like a giant business meeting with about a hundred different companies…since it's for the University, though, it's good for business," Quatre ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, be sure to dance a little, it can help the stress," Sally laughed as Quatre rolled his eyes.

" I have to dance for business as well," Quatre sighed.

" Well, just feel lucky that you aren't the one dancing backwards in high heels…" A thought suddenly came to Sally, " Oh yes, and be sure to say hello to Kira for me".

"Kira Collier?" Quatre thought of the black haired girl whom almost everyone felt required to dance with at the University's ball each year, " The daughter of the founder, you know her?"

"Yes," Sally smiled, "For some time now, she was working on my team in space".

"Wow," Quatre chuckled, "That's so hard to imagine, I've only ever seen her in ball gowns"

"Well, I usually only ever see her in a jumpsuit," Sally smiled, "anyways, I had better get to work, be sure to dance with her, she is working with you now, afterall".

"What?"

"Bye, Quatre,"

"Yeah…bye…"

Quatre clicked the screen off and slowly stood.

"Huh," Quatre stared off in thought as he straightened his suit, "How odd"

He walked back out to join the party, tightening his tie up as he went. As he re-entered the ball room, he took a look around at everybody dancing. Most people were on the dance floor, though others were clumped in finely dressed groups talking business in a miserably polite manner.

Dance with almost pretty girls or talk with a bunch of cranky old guys who pretend to like you?

Well, he didn't take those dancing classes for nothing….

'Hmm…been a while, but…' Quatre stood up a little straighter and put a pleasant look on his face, 'yup, confidence is key…now, who's my first victim?'

Quatre looked around until a figure curtsying and then retreating the dance floor caught his eye.

'Ah, what luck…' Quatre briskly made his way to the figure, who had just accepted a drink from a young man. He stopped himself right behind her and gave a small cough. She looked like a decent dancing partner, he could lead her around the floor with ease, she was the perfect height and from what he could see, he wouldn't mind looking at her either.

"Oh," Kira's eyes widened when she turned around, but she quickly smiled, "Mr. Winner, what a pleasure seeing you again".

Quatre blinked, momentarily forgetting his manners, he hadn't expected this woman to be Kira Collier. She looked different than the last time he saw her several years ago. Her hair was much longer and her green eyes held a sort of sparkle that must have been borrowed from space when she was working there. She was lovely, he noted. And then noted how rarely he noted such things.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Collier," Quatre quickly re-gathered his manners with a polite bow, "would you care to dance?"

Quatre noted the falter in her smile, but it soon returned to normal as she nodded and took his proffered arm. He led her out onto the dance floor and then took her hand with his and put his other hand on her waist as hers came to rest on his shoulder.

"I hear we're working together now," Quatre smiled as he started leading her gracefully along the dance floor, "takes all kinds, I suppose".

"Oh good, no talk of my father's dealings," Kira smiled brightly, " I just found out the other day what this project was about. I must say, I'm shocked. But, I know we shouldn't talk of it here".

" You should go back with me," Quatre offered, " It's a lot easier that way"

"My father taught me to never take such offers, especially not with one your family is already in dealings with," Kira laughed, " But I think I'll take you up on that".

"Good…and I promise not to call in any favors for it," Quatre spun her slowly and then brought her back to him, "with your help on the project, however, we should still owe you".

"…" Kira looked up at Quatre's eyes and then shook her head, "I'm afraid I'm still not entirely clear on my duties"

"Oh," Quatre looked up from her eyes in thought, "Well….you'll help things run much more smoothly…you've proven yourself to be quite and efficient being…"

"Yes, I suppose," Kira looked down, " I have always been seen as rather useful….to be useful in my own eyes, however, I'd need to know what I'm useful for…"

"…" Quatre looked down at Kira. Never had he thought of anyone like her as so thoughtful. There was something heavy on her mind…

"Mr. Winner! Ms. Collier!" A man ran up to the two, " Thank goodness you're both here. There's an urgent call, for both of you, in the conference room".

" Thank you Charles," Kira grabbed Quatre's arm and quickly led him out of the ballroom, "follow me".

"Mr. Collier," A business associate and his wife turned back to Kira's father after they both watched the two quickly exit the room, "I believe that was your lovely daughter and Mr.Winner."

"Yes," Mr. Collier answered absently.

"Oh," The wife looked delighted, " We shouldn't be expecting a union of his company and the University through marriage, should we".

"I have to tell you, I'm completely unsure," He said all the more absent from the conversation. Something big was going on at this moment and seeing that it had to do with the well being of his daughter, he was deeply concerned.

To be Continued….

A/N- Okay, okay, I'm in a rush…please review….the next update might be next weekend or maybe the one after that…..pretty please review, I promise more action and war and blood and Gundams….

Love you all,

Supurrkitty


End file.
